Project Cross Universe
by deadhero15
Summary: After the events of X-zone, The heroes return to their worlds. However, a new evil decides to combine other universes and become it's sole ruler. To stop these events, a new generation of heroes must join the heroes to stop this madness. See what happens in Cross Universe!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One: The False King**_

"So...Due has failed in her quest." a voice echoed from the darkness. "Yes, and those heroes have either defeated many of her allies or have them join their ranks" A male voice answers the question. "I see, then it's my turn, send for all my comrades!" "Yes, my king!" a number of soldiers' voices echoed through the dark.

**_Meanwhile in Tokyo:_**

Two male American soldiers are walking down the streets of the city, the one with blonde hair, wearing a green wife beater and camouflage military pants along with black combat boots and sporting an american flag tattoo on his arm. He was in disbelief as he continued to read the report in his hands. "Damn, either Chun-Li went off the deep end or I need to retire early." He spoke as the two stop at a shrine. "What do you mean, Guile?" the black spiky haired twenty-three year old, who wore a green military jacket, black shirt, and blue jeans with black boots, asked. "Her report of what happen two months ago and her sudden disappearance tells of other worlds and full reports of many people, who to the knowledge of Interpol, never were or have yet to be born." Guile shook his head as he sat on the bench. "So, do you believe her?" the black-haired asked as he sit on another bench. "Of course, Mark, hell i wouldn't be alive if it was for her and Ryu." Guile continued. "But it doesn't mean the report is hard to swallow..." Then the two noticed a man in white clothes and wearing a white expressionless mask on his face. The only thing that wasn't white on this man was his hair, which was in a long brown ponytail. "What the hell?" Mark express his surprise as he and Guile disappeared.

_**Realm in Between**_

In this realm, there was only a floor with a checkerboard design, but there was no ceiling nor walls. The three men appeared from thin air, much to the two soldiers shock. "Where are we and who the hell are you?" Guile asked in a surprise tone. The man in white answered. "This is a Realm between conscious and sleep, and I am Philemon, a god of light." With Guile's question answered, Mark asked in a calm tone. "So, why did you summoned us?" "I believe you read the report?" Philemon answered with another question. "Chun-Li's, then you summoned us to stop another crisis?" Guile asked as Philemon only nodded. " A being know as the False King is trying to combine all worlds to one so he could be its sole ruler." a young female voice spoke from behind of Mark. Turning around, Mark saw a woman about his age, wearing a Shinto priestess outfit and having short white hair and the bluest of eyes. Mark's eyes widen as he asked. "Is...that you, Kira?!" "It's been seventeen years, young Aaron." She answered in a serious tone of voice. "Philemon, I know you're a god, so what's her story." Guile asked the god. "Kira Arisato, a person who owns a debt to Mark's family after they saved her from a death god, even if they look the same age, there are still ten generations between them, She has assisted me with my work." Philemon answered as a bell's chime echoes in the realm. "Now, the three of you must leave this place." he spoke as light cause our three heroes to disappeared. As the three disappeared, Philemon pondered about the future. "May the road ahead be bright for the heroes."

_**DH: Hey there , It's me, DEADHEROOOO!, bringing news about my stories. Anyway, sorry I haven't been updating stories and writing only the first chapter, I just get a good idea but feel like I can't get ideas on to word pad. Anyway I'm thinking of putting P4FFX for adoption and trying update others more often. Also, tell me if you, the reader, like the story or have any ideas where to go from here. Any who, stay gold. Also, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BESIDES THE OCS!**_

_**Character List:**_

_**Mark Aaron (OC)**_

_**Kira Arisato (OC)**_

_**Guile (Street Fighter)**_

_**Philemon (Persona)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**DH: Here's chapter two, Enjoy.**_

_**Chapter Two: Attack in The TV**_

Mark suddenly found himself in a foreign place that was covered in a yellow fog "Where am I?" Mark asked as he ran to find both Guile and Kira. Seem to be going nowhere, the young soldier decides to catch his breath. "Where the hell are they?" he muttered he fell to the floor. "First, That Philemon character summoned us, then send us somewhere with little warning." Then, he heard footsteps coming toward him. Drawing out his guns, Mark prepared himself for battle. "C'mon, show yourself. you son of a..." However, what he didn't expect was it to be a cartoonish bear mascot. "What?" He calmly asked as the blue fur bear spoke. "Huh, who are you and why-y a-are you pointing g-guns at me?" It was scared by Mark's presence. Pulling the guns away, Mark asked the bear, "What are you and where am I?" "Wait, you're not one of Sensei's or Ai-Chan's friends are you?" the bear questioned the soldier. Mark seeing the creature meant no harm, answered with, "I don't know who these people you speak of are, but I have my own questions." "Okay, my name's Teddie!" The bear spoke with enough pride and happiness that could suffocate a whole room of people. "That was quick, okay, have you seen a girl with solid white hair and blue eyes or a soldier that looks like an eighties action movie star?" Teddie just shook his head. "No one's been here since a few days ago, and I don't even know how I got here." Mark was disappointed but then asked "What is this place?" "Me and my friends called this the TV world." Mark thought about interrogating Teddie but his thoughts were interrupted by a loud sudden explosion. "W-w-what was that!?" Teddie was shaking "Let's check it out." Mark said as he ran towards the noise with the mascot behind him.

_**A few seconds later...**_

Arriving at what seem to be a TV show's studio, they found two people fighting against each other. One was a purple haired young girl, wearing a strange red costume with blue leggings and had red bat wings on her head and back. The other was was a man with blue hair, red cape, brown pants and orange sunglasses with points on them. "Geez, you to slow, Mr. Kamina." The girl mocked as she dodged Kamina's slashes and kicks with ease. "No, Lilith, you're way to damn fast!" Kamina shouted as the fight continued. Mark and Teddie were finally noticed by Lilith when Kamina fainted."Hello, who are you guys?" "My name is Mark and this is Teddie." The soldier introduced himself and the bear. "I see, huh?" Lilith noticed creatures emerging from the floor. "SHADOWS!" Teddie screamed which woke up the blue head. "What the hell are shadows?!" Kamina asked as he turned his head toward the beast. "Oh, that makes sense." Kamina said as he rose the floor and pointed at the creatures. "Hey, who you freaks think you're messing with?" Kamina continued. "Dai-Gurren's bad ass leader's reputation is known far and wide, a true beacon of manliness, As if you can kill the great Kamina." One of the beast charged at him but was destroyed by a slash of Kamina's sword. "Damn, you guys don't listen, do ya!?" Then Mark shot a shadow that was behind Kamina. "Thanks!" Kamina yelled as our four heroes join forces.

_**DH: Battle Begin!**_

"Let's go, Kintoki-Douji!" Teddie yelled as a creature with a bulbous red boiler with stubby limbs in a blue cape appeared. The creature, then use an ice attack to freeze multiple enemies. However, two new enemies appeared. "Is that all you guys got, my, my, my, what a disappointment." A man in black with green hair with a fox like face. said in a calm, yet mocking tone of voice."Who the hell are you?" Mark demanded as the man's ally, a white alien with a purple orb on it's head, shot a beam from his finger, narrowly missing Kamina's head. "Now, Now, Hazama, We must not kill them yet." He spoke in a calm matter with a icy feminine voice. Kamina then punched the alien. "Where the hell did you guys come from!?" However, his punch did not damage the creature too much. "How rude!" The alien yelled as he punched Kamina in the gut. "Mr. Kamina!" Lilith was taken in surprise as Hazama wrapped his chain around her neck. "Nah ah, one false move little girl and you will die!" The man's voice became more vile."Do you work for The False King?" Mark question the evil duo. "That's right, Dumb ass!" Hazama answered as he held Lilith hostage. Lilith, acting quickly, used her special move, Soul Fist, to loosen Hazama's chains, which also knock and fly back to the others. "You gonna pay for that, you bitch!" Hazama cursed as Teddie use Bufudayne to freeze the alien. "Hurry guys, let's gang up on them!" Teddie yelled as he lead the charge with Mark, Lilith, Hazama manage to dodged the attacks but the alien did not. "H-How dare you make a mockery of me, I am Frieza!" The alien was defeated. "So, Frieza's knock out, Just great." Hazama grumbled. "Now, how am I gonna explain his failure." "You won't have to." A woman's voice answered. From the fog of the TV back lot, a woman with pink hair and knight armor appeared behind the man in black and shot him a number of times with a gun combine with a sword. "You will die here." She spoke in a calm voice. "Great, now I have to deal with a goddess?" Hazama asked as the woman attempt to cut him in half. "And now it's looks like I have to take my leave." Hazama mocked as he and Frieza's unconscious body disappeared.

_**Battle End**_

"Damn, got away again." The woman muttered as she sheath her weapon. "Who are you?" Lilith asked. "I am Lightning." "Let me guess, you work with Philemon." Mark questioned. "Philemon, do you mean Cosmos?" Lightning asked as the others pushed Mark out of the way and asked her a million questions. "This will be a long journey." Mark thought.

_**DH: Hey guys, sorry if the chapter is a little rushed, anyway, thanks for the reviews and always stay gold.**_

_**Character List:**_

_**Mark (OC)**_

_**Teddie (Persona 4)**_

_**Lilith (Darkstalkers)**_

_**Kamina (Gurren Lagann)**_

_**Hazama (Blazblue)**_

_**Frieza (Dragon Ball Z)**_

_**Lightning/Claire Farron (Final Fantasy 13)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three: Of Demons and Keyblades**_

Location: ?

After being transported from the realm in between by Philemon, Kira found herself on an Island, with blue skies and a clear blue ocean. "I see, I am need here." She thought to herself as she walk the sandy beaches. "This world is so peaceful, and yet have once fallen to the darkness of men's hearts, how interesting." However, this peace was not to last. "Attack, My undead army!" a horrible voice belonging to a blue skin ghoul in rock star attire and wielding a electric guitar on the top of a tree with various undead creatures on the ground. "I see, these are the forces of The False King, then I will do battle." She spoke as one of the zombies attempt to claw her. "Stop him, my lord!" she chanted. The monster froze in his tracks. "Now, punish him!" She yelled as the zombie burst in flames. This shocked the remaining undead. "Who's next?" Kira asked as she noticed a number of the zombified henchmen being plowed by a man, with short blonde hair and wearing a yellow racing jacket, and a woman, who is a **Jiang Shi**_** (Chinese Hopping Vampire)**_, riding on a dirt bike with chain saws attached to the handlebars. "Your turn, Hsien-Ko!" the man yelled as the Jiang Shi jumped off the bike and slashed the monsters with her claws. "It's party time!" She happily exclaimed while the man drove in a circle around her, killing the undead. With his armies defeated, the ghoul jumped down off the tree and prepare for battle. "Looks like it's time for Lord Raptor to kill!" the ghoul yelled as our heroes ready their selves for his attacks.

_**Battle against Lord Raptor**_

"Take this!" yelled as he summoned his guitar. "Look out!" Hsien-Ko yelled as summoned a frog-like beast to transform into a basketball goal and play several notes on his guitar to destroy Chuck's bike. "Damn!" Chuck yelled as he fell off the burnt bike. "It's not over yet!" Raptor yelled as he turned Kira into a basketball and dunked her several times. After the attack, Kira turned back to her original form. The Ghoul had the advantage. "Now it's time for Sacrifice!" he yelled as he played his guitar again. As soon he was at the last note of the deadly song, two key-like swords, one with a simple gold and silver design, and the other with a purple winged blade with an angel wing at the tip cut through the guitar. "What the hell!?" He yelled as the wielder of the gold and silver blade, a boy, about sixteen, with brown and blue eyes, wearing a black short sleeve jacket and black cargo jeans, jumped in front of the ghoul and attack him. "My turn." He said as he slashed Raptor a number of times. "Is that all?" Raptor mocked as the other blade's wielder, a young man, with white and wearing a white and yellow jacket and purple pants, attacked him with a blue flame coming from the palm of his hand. had no chance between the brown-haired teen's attacks and the young man's flames. "Damn." Was all he said as the ghoul fainted.

_**Battle over!**_

With Lord Raptor defeated, our heroes walked towards the two teens. "Thanks, you guys saved our asses." Chuck spoke first thanking the duo. "It's no problem." The brown-haired teen answered as he shook Chuck's hand. "Who are you two, anyway?" Hsien-Ko asked white-haired teen. "My name is Riku, and the other guy is Sora." "Those weapons, they are keyblades, aren't they?" Kira asked. "Yeah, they are." Sora answered then asked, "How do you know about our weapons?" "The keyblade is a weapon in certain worlds that could save millions or bring ruin to that world, if use by evil hands." "Yes, it true." Riku added. "If you two are the good guys, then are there people who use the keyblade for evil?" Hsien-Ko asked. "Yes, I'm afraid so." Sora answered in a depressed tone of voice.

_**DH: And that chapter three. Hope you guys enjoy it, although it feels a little rushed and I didn't add all the characters that I wanted to, but hey, there always chapter 4.**_

_**Character List:**_  
_**Kira (OC)**_

_**Chuck Greene (Dead Rising 2)**_

_**Hsien-Ko (Darkstalkers)**_

_**Sora (Kingdom Hearts)**_

_**Riku (Kingdom Hearts) **_

_**Zombies (Resident Evil)**_

_**L. Raptor (Darkstalkers)**_


End file.
